Elaine S
by Eliinnor
Summary: Franche est le mot qui définit le plus Elaine. Mage à Faire Tail, elle a hérité de leur courage mais reste néanmoins très discrète sur ses projets. Personne ne la connais très bien. Même son petit ami.
1. Chapitre 1

Salut!

Je me suis inscrit sur le site il n'y a pas longtemps et l'idée de faire une fic me trottait la tête. Alors je me lance. Peut-être qu'il ne sera pas aussi bien que les autres fictions que vous rencontrerez mais je vais essayer quand même.

Alors tout d'abord beaucoup se demanderont pourquoi le titre porte le nom de Elaine Steinfeld? Pour répondre tout d'abord je n'avais pas d'autres idées pour le titre. Je suis très nulle à ça et aussi que c'est le nom de notre personnage principal. Je ne sais pas si le nom de Elaine existe en japonais ou s'il est courant ou pas mais il m'a tout de suite plût alors impossible de ne pas l'utiliser. Steinfeld donne ce petit côté excentrique que j'aime bien. Un nom compliqué. Il vient aussi de la chanteuse, Hailey Steinfeld. Merci de me laisser utiliser ton nom, Hailey.

Fairy tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais cette fic, ces chapitres, et Elaine et d'autres choses qui n'apparaissent pas dans l'anime sont mes idées et sont à moi. Alors s'il-vous-plaît le respect envers les auteurs est fortement recommandé.

Bonne lecture et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Et surtout n'oubliez pas les commentaires pour que je puisse avoir vos avis sur ce premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

 **OooO**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **oOOo**

Cette matinée était l'une des plus chaudes connu jusqu'à présent. Les vendeurs avaient ouverts leurs échoppes mais transpiraient abondamment sous leur pare-soleil, qui ne pouvait rien contre les rayons du soleil et leur chaleur étouffante. Les quelques habitants visibles faisaient leur course rapidement pour pouvoir aller récupérer un peu de fraîcheur chez eux. La journée avait très mal débuté pour ces habitants. Les enfants s'amusaient mais faisaient des aller-retour chez eux pour se reposer et se rafraîchir afin de mieux continuer leur jeux.

Quelques ruelles plus loin se trouve la gare de Magnolia. Elle grouillait d'individus comme une ruche d'abeille. Plusieurs touristes montaient ou descendaient des wagons. L'Été était l'occasion de découvrir plusieurs villes et surtout Magnolia, malgré sa forte chaleur, était reconnu comme l'une des plus belles destinations possibles. Après avoir prit à son tour ses bagages, Elaine descendit du train et sortit de la gare avec Groot* à ses côtés.

Elle revenait d'un voyage ou plutôt d'une mission de 3 semaines. Mais n'aimant pas perdre son temps pendant ses missions, elle les finissait bien avant le temps estimé. L'on pourrait croire que sa rapidité avait des répercussions sur son travail mais non, ils étaient parfaitement remplis et ceux qui doutaient étaient bluffés. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour se protéger du soleil. En effet sa mission devait se faire en 3 semaines mais elle l'avait fini en une seule. Ne pouvant pas retourner à Magnolia trop tôt, elle avait fait un détour à Akane beach. La plage était l'un de de ses hobbies et les jeux d'argent, dans le casino juste à côté, l'étaient aussi. Elle avait parié deux millions de joyau face à des riches, qui parièrent la moitié de sa somme ne trouvant pas utile de mettre beaucoup de joyau en jeu face à une nouvelle au casino.

Au fil des heures les paris augmentaient et l'argent gagné par Elaine aussi, se récoltant par la même occasion des regards noir et menaçant ou des regards impressionnés et admiratifs. Elle s'en foutait pas mal d'en être la cible tant que son sac de voyage se remplirait d'argent. À la fin du jeu de poker, les parieurs avaient augmentés au total jusqu'à quarante millions de joyau, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Elaine et sa chance légendaire. Elle était sortit finalement du casino avec deux gros sacs remplis. Elle était sûr que quand elle racontera son aventure on ne la croira pas. Sur la route de son hôtel, elle fut agressé. Elle étira un sourire à ce souvenir. Groot à ses côtés se demandaient bien à quoi pensaient sa maîtresse. Ses agresseurs, qui n'étaient autre que les vaincus du poker et quelques uns de leurs sbires, cherchaient à récupérer leur argent par tous les moyens. Même s'il s'agissaient de violenter une femme. À peine avaient-ils bondit sur elle qu'ils finirent à terre, écrasé par une force inconnue.

Elaine n'était pas méchante mais ses actions étaient pris comme tel. D'autres gens n'aimaient pas trop lui approcher à cause des commérages ou rumeur qui étaient lancés. Encore ces fois-là elle s'en foutait. Ses proches la connaissaient et savaient comment elle était et c'est tout ce qui compte pour elle tourna dans la ruelle principale elle vit au loin un bâtiment qu'elle connaissait. Elle vit Groot dormir. Elaine adorait le voir somnoler de cette façon. Cela la détendait immédiatement. Il était l'un des animaux les plus câlins et quiconque le voyait ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre. Il avait tellement de fan, eh oui, qu'elle se chargeait de les garder loin de lui. Elle était très possessive envers ceux qu'elle aimait et surtout envers lui qu'elle jugeait incapable de se défendre. Elle arriva à côté de l'un de ses boutiques préférées. Elle achetait chacun de ses habits ici. Elle repéra ses prochaines cibles sur les mannequins visibles puis entra à l'intérieur. La caissière lui sourit tout en la saluant. Elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps, quand elle avait emménagé à Magnolia.

Elle s'acheta plusieurs robes, plus dans les tons rouges, noirs, beiges et blanches. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les couleurs vives à part le rouge. Plusieurs combinaisons, pantalon, chemise et chaussures passèrent devant la caissière. Celle-ci n'était pas aussi étonné que les autres clients dont les yeux sortait de leur orbites. Selma était, en effet, habitué de voir ce genre de chose à chaque fois qu'Elaine venait dans cet établissement. Elle pourrait même dire que c'était Elaine qui enrichissait le propriétaire de la boutique. Plusieurs fois, même pendant ses quelques interviews, Elaine leur faisait de la pub. Quelques jours après, la devanture du magasin fût tellement bondé de jeunes filles - même de vieilles femmes- que Melvin, la vendeuse eût du mal à se rendre à la porte. Le salaire de la vendeuse explosa tellement son patron était heureux. Par la suite leur boutique devint l'une des plus populaires de tous les magasins de Fiore.

Après avoir ajouté quelques accessoires à ses courses, Elaine sortit du magasin les bras pleins de sacs. Elle avait laissé ses autres valises à l'extérieur. Même si elle n'aimait pas particulièrement exhiber inutilement son pouvoir devant les habitants de la ville, là elle y était contrainte.

Elle fit plané ses sacs ainsi que quelques uns de ses valises. Elle laissa à terre celui sur lequel Groot se trouvait, elle le tirerait elle-même. À son passage les enfants regardait ses affaires en l'air. Même s'ils avaient déjà vu quelques pouvoirs des mages, ils étaient toujours aussi impressionnés. Plus elle s'approchait d'un bâtiment, plus des cris lui parvenait. Elle se doutait déjà de ce qui se passait à l'endroit où elle se dirigeait. Elle s'arrêta devant la grande porte massif en bois puis elle s'ouvrit et la laissa entrer.

Des meubles volaient, les tables étaient en mille morceaux, la nourriture et les boissons décorait les murs et sols de la grande salle. Elle fronça les sourcils. S'il y'a bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait c'était le désordre et la saleté. Devant elle se trouvait juste ce dont elle avait horreur. Elle ouvrit encore plus la porte par sa pensée pour qu'on remarque qu'elle était là.

Quand une tête l'aperçu son nom fut crié. Les corps tremblèrent et cessèrent leur mouvement. Un atmosphère glacial s'abattit sur la salle, malgré la saison chaude. Tous savaient qu'elle avait horreur de leur bataille annuel. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils risquaient gros. Plus les secondes passaient, plus la tension montait. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle n'ait pas encore explosé. Elaine était toute rouge que même Groot se réveilla comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fixa sa maîtresse puis descendit de la valise et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Ils avaient encore plus peur. Ils auraient pût se servir de Groot pour la calmer mais ils n'en avaient plus les moyens. Après le passage d'Erza c'était celui d'Elaine. Ils auraient dû se tenir tranquille mais comme on dit : « les mauvaises habitudes sont tenaces ». Ils n'avaient d'autres choix que d'attendre leur sentence. L'un d'entres eux s'avança, les jambes tremblantes.

Elaine comment s'est passé ta mission, commença t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Les bagages d'Elaine tombèrent soudainement. Puis elle leva la tête et ils se sentirent fusillés à travers ses yeux gris.-Je ne le dirait qu'une seule fois, commença t- elle, vous allez me ranger cette salle illico presto. C'est pigé ?

Ils hochèrent hâtivement leur tête. Ils pensaient que c'était fini mais non. Ce serait trop facile si c'était le cas.

-Vous frotterez le sol, les murs et le bar comme si vos vies en dépendent. Puis vous cotiserez et achèterez tout ce qui est casser. C'est compris ?

Plusieurs étaient contre mais ne pouvaient rien dire. Alors ils acquiescèrent silencieusement.

Elle traversa la salle et fourra une sucette dans sa bouche. Elle s'accouda au bar tout en posant ses bagages à l'aide de ses pouvoirs.

-Allez on s'y met les gars, cria une voix derrière elle.

Puis les travaux commencèrent. Équipés de seau remplis d'eau, de brosse, de chiffon ainsi que de balais et de pelles, tous se mirent au travail.

Mirajane apparut son sourire angélique collé au visage. Elle reconnaissait bien là le tempérament d'Elaine. Elle s'étaient connus enfants malgré qu'Elaine ait 2 ans de plus qu'elle.

-Comment était ta mission ? Tu as duré plus que d'habitude, constata t-elle.

Mira faisait parti de ces personnes qui s'inquiètent toujours pour les autres. Des fois Elaine lui recommandait de ne pas trop être gentille car elle avait peur qu'on finisse par la blesser.

En guise de réponse, Elaine lui montra sa main. Elle voulait lui faire remarquer son bronzage ultra réussi. Mira se saisit de sa main, suspicieuse, puis écarquilla les yeux.

-Mon dieu ! Je suis tellement jalouse, s'écria t-elle.

-Je sais, je sais. C'est magnifique.

Elles rirent quelques instants. Mirajane commença à lui posé toutes sorte de questions sur son voyage. Quand Elaine, après avoir répondu à ses questions, lui montra les affaires qu'elle avait acheté. Mirajane devint toute rouge. En regardant ce qui avait pu la mettre dans l'embarras, Elaine sourit sournoisement.

-T'es toujours aussi innocente à ce que je vois, lança Elaine.

Mira devint tout aussi rouge qu'une tomate ce qui lui valu les moqueries de sa meilleure amie. Puis d'un coup Elaine se mit à regarder dans les alentours, à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches, demanda Mirajane après avoir repris ses esprits.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Groot par hasard. Il avait disparu de ma vue tout à l'heure.

-Si, il est montré à l'étage quand tu donnais une leçon à ces barbares, l'informa Mira.

Elaine lui sourit puis monta à l'étage avec ses bagages. Elle n'aimait pas être trop séparé de lui. C'était son petit bébé. Quand elle le vit dans un coin sur la jambe d'un homme, elle sourit intérieurement. Son petit bébé en compagnie de son homme. C'était un beau tableau qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'homme qui dormait puis donna un doux baiser sur son front. Il ouvrit tout doucement ses yeux bleus* et un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle baissa la tête et lui embrassa sur la bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'était pas vu. À contre cœur elle se sépara de lui.

-Comment vas tu ?, demanda t-il en se redressant et en posant Groot sur la table.

-Très bien mais tu m'as énormément manqué, fit elle en s'asseyant sur lui.

Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et le fixa longuement.

-Tu as duré. 3 semaines pour une simple mission, tu m'as habitué à plus rapide.

Elle lui sourit et enleva doucement sa jacket. Elle remonta son t-shirt et lui montra son ventre.

-J'ai pris 2 semaines pour me faire une petite beauté.

Il toucha doucement son ventre puis donna un baiser dans le cou d'Elaine.-J'espère que c'est pour moi et seulement pour moi, dit il d'une voix suave.

Dans ces circonstances une femme se serait braqué mais pas Elaine. Si il était tant jaloux c'est parce qu'il tenait à elle et elle le savait. Alors son sourire s'agrandit. Elle sursauta dans son oreille.

-Tu pourras le vérifier autant que tu le voudras à la maison, Luxus.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

Au premier coup d'oeil on croirait qu'ils ne faisaient ça que pour le plaisir et qu'Elaine était la seule qui était amoureuse. Mais quand on se rapproche bien du couple l'on se rend compte que Luxus l'aimait. Et profondément. Lui dont tout le monde se méfiait. Toutes les personnes en bas et même son grand-père. Mais pas elle, jamais elle même si elle venait à découvrir ce qu'il faisait dans son dos. Non il le souhaitait, il ne supporterait pas qu'elle le déteste et le laisse tout seul. Non pas qu'il la trompait, il était bien trop attaché à elle pour le faire. Mais dans un couple ne dit-on pas que les secrets le détruits. C'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Mais si il ne lui disait rien c'était encore pour elle. Elle est la seule personne pour qui il avait de l'affection.

Il attrapa l'ourlet du t-shirt d'Elaine, voulant le remonter, mais elle l'arrêta.

-Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, quand il voulut répliquer qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait dans un endroit plus risqué, elle continua. Cela fait trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu et on mérite nos retrouvailles à la maison.

Pendant ces 3 semaines d'abstinences, elle ne pensait qu'à comment ils se retrouveraient.

Il hocha la tête et elle se leva. Pris Groot dans ses bras, qui commençait à s'agiter légèrement dans son sommeil. Puis à l'aide de son pouvoir fit descendre ses affaires. La salle était presque aussi propre que la normale. Elle les félicita, dit au revoir à Mirajane puis traversa la salle avec Luxus sur ses pas.

Derrière eux et comme à chaque fois les murmures les suivaient. D'autres les trouvaient beaux ensemble, d'autres qu'il ne la méritait pas et d'autres encore qu'ils faisaient peur.

Comme toujours, peu importe où ils allaient les commérages les suivaient. Et comme toujours ils ne répondirent pas.

* * *

 **Fin de ce premier chapitre et je suis impatiente de voir vos avis.**

 **Le nom de Groot vient du film " Les gardiens de la galaxie " Je l'adore celui-là bien qu'il ne parle pas. Et c'est mon petit hommage à ce personnage. I'M GROOT.* Je ne sais pas si Luxus a vraiment les yeux bleus et j'ai peur de m'être planté.**

 **Et oui le petit-ami d'Elaine n'est autre que Luxus. J'aime bien leur petite scène dans ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas du tout doué pour les scènes érotiques ou pour expliquer les baisers et embrassades alors si vous voyez que ce n'est pas assez détaillé je ne peux pas faire plus.**

 **Alors on se retrouvera pour le prochain chapitre et j'attend vraiment avec impatience vos avis sur ce premier chapitre.**

 **Bisou.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre.

Merci à **MissCheneyDu34** et à **Ameryss** pour leur commentaire qui m'a fait chaud au coeur. Voici la suite tant attendu et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérance.

Bonne lecture.

 **OooO**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **oOOo**

Cette journée avait bien commencé pour Elaine. Elle s'était réveillée dans son lit. En compagnie de Luxus. Puis elle s'était préparée pour se rendre à la guilde. Le soleil projetait de douces rayons. Il faisait moins chaud que le lendemain. Elle sentait que ça allait une bonne journée. Elle partit à la guilde avec à ses côtés son fidèle compagnon, Groot.

Elle arriva à la guilde l'après midi. A présent elle se trouvait, un bonbon dans la bouche, derrière le bar à aider Mirajane à servir les plats. Tout avait bien commencé et rien ne semblait empiéter sur cette douce atmosphère.

\- Alors que s'est-il passé en mon absence?

Mira prit des verres sales et les donna à Elaine, qui les prit pour les laver.

\- Plein de choses. Natsu et Happy s'était rendu à Hargeon. Des rumeurs circulaient qu'un certain Salamander s'y trouvait. Tu le connais, impulsif comme il est, il s'y est rendu le plus vite possible. Mais il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas Ignir alors ils revinrent mais après avoir fait quelques dégâts au port.

Elaine rigola. Elle connaissait Natsu comme sa poche. Elle le considérait comme son petit frère. Mais son côté impulsif l'étonnera toujours.

\- Au retour d'Erza, Gray et lui firent une mission en sa compagnie. Mais comme toujours ils ont fait des dégâts qui a failli causer une crise au maître.

Elaine éclata de rire tout en servant les plats de deux mages. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et elle vit entrer Natsu et Happy. Elle eut un sourire. Quand ils durent suffisamment près d'elle Happy lui sauta dessus.

\- Alors ta mission ? Natsu s'est mal comporté avec moi. T'as vu la nouvelle ? Elle s'appelle, demanda-t-il sans s'arrêter.

\- Stop stop stop. Oui elle s'est bien passé. Natsu soit gentil avec lui. Et non je n'ai pas vu la nouvelle, répondit-elle calmement.

Natsu s'incrusta dans la conversation.

\- On a fait une mission avec Erza, le glaçon et Lucy. Oh et j'ai appris une nouvelle technique.

Happy descendit des bras d'Elaine et commença à manger un poisson. Elaine resservit d'autres mages tout en écoutant Natsu lui conter ses missions.

\- Et c'est qui cette Lucy ?, demanda t-elle soudainement.

\- Une fille hyper sympa qu'on a rencontré à Hargeon. Elle nous a même payé à manger. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien manger. Elle a intégré la guilde.

Elle hocha la tête et passa une commande à Mirajane qui se trouvait aux fourneaux.

\- Alors tu sais que l'on vérifiera si tu as bien compris cette fameuse nouvelle technique,rappela Elaine.

Il hocha la tête tout en mangeant le repas que lui avait donné Elaine.

En effet, Elle avait pris l'habitude de superviser ses entraînements. Plus particulièrement en corps à corps car Natsu en avait besoin. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès mais malgré tout l'élève était loin d'égaler le maître.

\- Salut Natsu, entendit-elle.

Elle vit une blonde s'approcher d'eux. Peut-être est-ce la fameuse Lucy.

\- Salut Lucy. Ça gaz ?

Elle hocha la tête puis tourna sa tête en direction d'Elaine. Elle la regarda pendant quelques secondes puis un sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- C'est toi Elaine ? Je t'ai vu sur le Sorcerer Magazine. Natsu aussi m'as beaucoup parlé de toi.

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret tout en posant son sac sur le bar.

\- Oui c'est moi. Comment trouves tu la guilde ?

Lucy n'hésita pas une seconde à répondre.

\- Je l'adore. Tu es un mage de rang S ? Je l'ai vu sur le Sorcerer Magazine.

\- Dis donc tu lis beaucoup ce magazine. Oui je le suis. Ça ferait un beau CV tu trouves pas ? Alors tu fais équipe avec qui ? Non pas que ça soit obligé parce que moi je suis toute seule.

Lucy désigna Natsu et Happy de la tête. Ils mangeaient leur repas respectif sans se soucier des gens autour. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient de la nourriture. En regardant Lucy de plus près Elaine avait une impression de déjà vu mais elle n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Laissant ses pensées de côté, Elaine se souvenu que le Maître lui avait donné rendez-vous dans son bureau. Elle enleva son tablier.

\- Bon j'te laisse. Mira j'm'en vais. À plus Lucy.

\- Au revoir, répondit Lucy.

Mirajane lui salua à son tour avant de se rapprocher de Lucy. Elles commencèrent à papoter de toute genre de chose.

De son côté Elaine s'était rendu à l'étage. Elle avait rendez-vous chez le propriétaire de son appartement. Il était grincheux et beaucoup trop sévère. Elle ne l'aimait pas même si elle devait reconnaître qu'il était un bon architecte. Celui-ci se prétendait trop occupé pour venir la voir chez elle pour prendre son argent. Alors il lui donnait rendez-vous dans son bureau tout les premier du mois.

Elle devait récupérer la part de Luxus. Comme tout homme il n'acceptait pas qu'elle ait idée même de payer seule l'appartement même si elle en avait les moyens. Elle arriva et le vit devant un lacrima de communication. Il était en pleine conversation avec Fried.

Quand il la vit il changea de ton, qui était légèrement monté entre eux.

\- Tu fais comme on a dit. Et je veux une réponse positive à la fin de cette mission.

Puis il coupa leur communication dès qu'elle arriva à son niveau.

\- J'ai besoin de ta part du loyer.

Luxus hésita pendant deux minute. Il réfléchissait à vive allure. Comment lui dire ça ? Elle risquait de piquer une crise. Le visage d'Elaine changeait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Elle comprit qu'il avait fait quelque chose.

\- Ne me dis pas que as payer le loyer tout seul ?

Une impasse. Luxus se trouvait se trouvait dans une impasse. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter sa fierté d'homme. Il pensait que ce geste lui aurait fait plaisir. Elle gardera plus d'argent pour s'acheter d'autres tonnes de fringues s'était il dit sur le moment.

Comment lui répondre ? Elle était peut être douce de nature mais pouvait changer de visage d'un coup quand elle était contrariée. Il était obligé de répondre car l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesant.

\- Oui. Mais c'était pour que..,s'empressa t-il d'ajouter avant d'être coupé.

Et ça ne t'es pas traversé l'esprit que ça ne me plairait pas. Je ne suis pas une femme faible qui se cache derrière son petit-ami, Le ton d'Elaine montait peu à peu.

La voix d'Elaine était tranchante. Il sentait dans sa voix qu'elle était aussi déçu et cela lui fit mal. Il n'avait pas pensé que son geste, qu'il pensait que ça lui ferait plaisir, aurait eu l'effet contraire. Les femmes sont tellement compliquées…

\- Les hommes se croient toujours supérieur aux femmes. Ils croient qu'elles sont faibles et tout le tralala mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu ferais parti du lot, siffla t-elle. Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on m'entretienne mais non il fallait que ton ego te susurre à l'oreille de le faire et voilà tu as sauté sur l'occasion. Tu as agis exactement comme père et mère.

Elle commença à rire. Cela la prenait quand elle était choquée. Quand elle essayait de se contrôler. De contrôler sa colère et de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs involontairement. Il devait la calmer car la table devant lui commençait à trembler légèrement.

\- Écoute moi, regarde moi El'.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Il se levait et attrapa sa main. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- El' écoute.

Elle voulut se débattre mais il tint bon.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour te faire mal mais je suis désolé si ça t'a fait mal. J'ai compris la prochaine fois, je ne le ferais pas. Mais c'était juste pour te faire plaisir.

Luxus s'excusait rarement envers son entourage. Ces mots avaient eu du mal à sortir de sa gorge. Il n'aimait pas s'excuser. Cela lui donnait l'impression de se rabaisser. Mais comme elle était son seul allié. Celle qui le supportait chaque jour alors s'excuser est la moindre des choses à faire. Surtout qu'elle venait de le comparer à ses parents. Et il savait ô combien elle les détestait.

Elle commençait à reprendre son souffle. Elle n'entendait plus son coeur battre à une allure effrénée. Elle cligna des yeux. Il lui arrivait de faire ce genre de crise mais il faudrait qu'elle arrête de se mettre en colère pour ce genre de chose. Même s'il n'était pas mal intentionnée, il lui avait rappelé des souvenirs amers. De ses parents. Ils font bien la paire ces deux là. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient ensemble. Quels odieux personnages. Comment avait elle pu vivre avec eux.

Luxus recula légèrement quand il la vu esquisser un léger sourire. Elle avait peut être été trop loin dans ses propos envers lui. Elle venait de s'en rendre compte.

\- Désolé. Je me suis emportée.

Il continuait de la regarder bizarrement. Pourquoi un tel retournement de comportement ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je suis désolé, Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

Il était toujours tendit et se disait qu'elle le faisait marcher. Plusieurs fois elle avait réagi de cette façon mais là c'était beaucoup trop inattendu et radical.

\- Ok, répondit Luxus.

\- Mais je te préviens ne recommence plus. Sinon tu dormiras hors de la maison, l'avait averti Elaine.

Voilà donc ce qui se cachait. Il était soulagé. Il préférait savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière sa tête.

\- Je ne recommencerai plus, promis Luxus.

Soudain le regard d'Elaine s'illumina. Elle avait une idée.

\- Je sais comment tu peux te faire pardonner.

Ça ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

* * *

 **Eh oui c'est déjà fini.**

 **Ces deux chapitres sont plutôt l'introduction à la vie d'Elaine même si celui-ci est plutôt court.**

 **Le prochain commencer à les aventures de Fairy Tail. Mais cette histoire ne sera pas seulement centré sur les batailles mais aussi sur la vie d'Elaine.**

 **C'est pas pour rien que la fanfiction porte son nom.**

 **Il y'a aussi la mention des parents d'Elaine, qu'elle décrit comme ignoble mais reste à savoir jusqu'où.**

 **Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne lecture.

 **0oo0**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **oOOo**

Elaine entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. C'était Mirajane et elle semblait se diriger vers le premier étage. Elaine s'éloigna de Luxus en souriant.

\- Ela !

Elaine s'approcha d'elle.

\- J'ai oublié de te prévenir. Natsu avait lancé à Erza un duel et elle aura lieu aujourd'hui, déballa t-elle, excitée.

Il y eut un bug dans la tête d'Elaine. Natsu contre Erza. Il n'y avait qu'une issue possible. Il allait se faire massacrer et pas que. Même si elle avait foi en Natsu, Il fallait accepter la réalité. Avec son niveau actuel il ne pourrait pas battre Erza. Il n'en récoltera que des bleus.

\- Il va se faire massacrer.

Mirajane, enthousiaste, essaya de lui envoyer des ondes positives.

\- Aie confiance en Natsu. Peut être qu'il se fera massacrer mais espérons qu'il contre une technique envoyé par Erza.

Elles rigolèrent. Puis Mirajane annonça qu'elle l'attendait en bas. Quand sa meilleure amie parti, Elaine se rapprocha de Luxus, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Bon je pense que tu me dois un service. On va voir le duel entre Natsu et Erza ?

Luxus remit son manteau, son préféré.

\- Vas y, je viendrais après.

Il reprit son lacrima. Elle hocha la tête lui donna un baiser et prit Groot.

...

\- Tu vas te prendre une raclée, se moqua Grey, torse nu.

Kana, pas loin, lui rappela de porter un habit, comme toujours. Natsu s'échauffait et ne cessait de dire qu'il allait battre Erza cette fois.

\- Non mais quelle tête brûlée, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de la défier ? , lui demanda Elaine.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Elle me foutait en rogne, cette fois je la raterais pas.

\- Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner. Ne la sous-estime pas et ne te surestime pas.

Elaine savait très bien ce que signifiait ses mots. Elle parlait en tant que connaisseuse car elle s'était déjà battu contre Erza et il n'y a pas très longtemps. Pendant tout leur combat elle appris beaucoup de chose sur Erza, surtout ne pas se surestimer ou ne pas la sous-estimer. Elle en avait appris à ses dépends et c'est ce qui lui avait permis de la vaincre pendant leur quelque duel.

\- Elaine, on m'avait dit que t'étais de retour. Serait tu venu exprès pour ce duel ?, demanda Erza, qui venait d'apparaître.

Elaine se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle gardait toujours ses cheveux écarlate longues. Ses yeux bruns la dévisageait aussi. Elles avaient la même taille. Des fois elles étaient comparées mais seul la guilde pouvait témoigner de leur différence. Aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Lucy les regarda tour à tour. Alors voici les femmes les plus forte de Fairy Tail. Elle consultait beaucoup le Sorcerer Magazine et les voyait dedans. Elle n'aurait jamais cru se trouver dans la même salle qu'elles. En voyant cette scène elle se dit que les deux femmes ne s'entendait pas.

\- Me déplacer exprès pour un duel ? Je n'ai pas que ça a faire. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, Erza.

Erza soupira. Elle aurait voulu répondre mais elle avait un duel. Quand se sera fini elle pourra régler ses comptes avec Elaine. Comme toujours.

\- Bien. Natsu allons y.

Puis elle partit. Les gens commencèrent à affluer vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

\- Heureusement qu'elles ne se sont pas crêpées le chignon, murmura doucement Grey à Lucy.

Natsu t'as intérêt à ne pas morfler sinon tu auras bien pire, menaça Elaine. Groot, allons y.

Elle sortit avec son compagnon à ses côtés. Natsu avala sa salive.

\- Je te plains. Toi qui voulait un duel voilà qu'un autre problème te tombe dessus, j'ai pitié de toi, se moqua Grey.

\- Je me laisserais pas faire.

...

\- Je parie pour Natsu, dit Lucy.

\- Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Erza mais moi ça me va, tant que je gagne de l'argent,fit Kana en emportant les paris.

Elaine observait les deux y aura de la castagne. Niveau expérience, stratégie et rapidité c'est Erza qui l'emporte. Et encore d'autres talents. Natsu est trop confiant et ne se bat qu'avec son instinct, ce qui laisse à désirer. Qu'il soit imprévisible lui donne beaucoup de chance mais pas si on connaît son style de combat. Alors qui gagnera ? Et surtout sur qui elle pariera ?

Pour Elaine tout était une occasion de parier et de gagner des sous.

\- Tu cherches encore sur qui parier ? Va sur Erza, au moins t'aura quelques chose en retour.

Elle se tourna vers Luxus pour lui répondre.

\- Si je parie pour Erza, c'est comme si je la soutenait et que je n'ai pas confiance en Natsu. J'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne me provoquer si je gagne de l'argent en l'utilisant.

\- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce que les gens disent ? Fait ce que tu veux.

Il avait raison. Son amour pour l'argent et ce qu'elle en récoltera était plus grand alors pas de temps à perdre.

Elle se rapprocha de Kana et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

\- Je vais miser sur Erza. Tu me promet de ne rien dire ?

Kana écarquilla les yeux puis hocha rapidement la tête.

\- Promis.

\- Tu ne diras rien même quand tu auras la gueule de bois ?

\- Je te le promet.

Elaine lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

\- Bien merci.

Elaine lui glissa son argent au creux de la main. Quand Kana l'ouvrit elle poussa un petit cris d'indignation. Qui était assez fou pour parier quinze milles joyaux juste pour un duel ? Elaine bien évidemment. Une folle des pari.

...

Le combat commençait. Erza se changea en son armure des feux. Elaine se dit là qu'elle avait eu une très bonne idée de parier sur elle. Tant pis si Natsu lui en voulait. Le premier à attaquer fut Natsu, comme toujours. Puis les coups suivirent à une vitesse phénoménale. Même si ce n'était qu'un simple duel pour tester leurs capacités, on sentait qu'ils s'y mettaient à fond. Chaque coup de poing chargé de feu ou de contre attaque grâce à une épée rouge était magnifique. Mais soudainement tout s'arrêta quand une voix se fit entendre:

\- Arrêtez le combat. Je suis un messager du Conseil.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la dit-voix. Il portait les vêtement du conseil, attestant de la véracité de ce qu'il venait de dire. _Mais..c'est._

\- Un crapaud ?, rigola Elaine, non une grenouille.

Et elle continua de rigoler. Personne ne pensa à la calmer car ils se posaient tous une seule question, en dehors d'Elaine. Que venait faire un messager du conseil de la magie ici ? En tout cas ce n'était pas de bonne augure.

\- À la suite de l'altercation avec Eisen Wald, nous vous attendons onze destruction de biens matériels.

Elaine ne sait pas de qui il s'agit mais ce n'est pas elle la fautive. Elle se sentit mieux et soupira mais le messager ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec eux. Car il leur annonça la raison de sa petite visite.

\- Erza Scarlet, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Elaine tourna automatiquement sa tête vers Erza. Qu'avait elle fait ? Erza reprit son armure de toujours, puis laissa le messager lui passer les menottes. Ils partirent aussitôt.

...

\- Mira, qui sont ceux qui ont participés à la mission Eisen Wald ?, fit Elaine en posant sa tasse de thé.

Les mouches volaient. On entendaient leurs battement d'aile. Ils étaient accompagnés du bruit que faisait la cuillère d'Elaine. Elle était la seule à être aussi détendue après ce qui s'était passé.

\- Laissez moi sortir, cria Natsu, en mini dragon.

\- Si je te laisse sortir tu vas tout détruire.

\- Non, c'est faux. Libère moi et rends moi mon apparence d'origine.

\- Tu vas aller la chercher.

\- Non !

Elaine ne se préoccupe pas de Natsu et regarda Mirajane, attendant sa ré dernière soupira.

\- Il y avait Natsu, Grey et Lucy.

Mais alors pourquoi tout mettre sur la tête d'Erza. Bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, elle trouvait cette situation bizarre.

Elle était déjà parti au Conseil de la magie. Avec Makarof. Elle avait été très impressionnée par l'architecture et le bâtiment mais surtout par les membres du Conseil.

Le plus étonnant non _la_ plus étonnante a été Belno. Dès qu'elle avait posée un pied dans son bureau elle avait été frappée par l'aura de cette femme.

Elle s'était sentie minuscule face aux regards de cette femme. Il était bien connu de tous qu'elle détestait Fairy Tail et la raison de la venue de Makarof et Elaine n'arrangeait pas son opinion vis à vis de la guilde.

Elaine ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé dans la tête des membres du conseil mais ce genre de chose était courant. Il était connus de tous que " _même si quelque chose est blanc, une fois qu'un membre du Conseil dit qu'il est noir, alors il devient noir"_

Elaine soupira puis pris sa tasse de thé. Elle monta à l'étage pour se reposer. En montant il y eut quelques débats puis il se fini en découvrant que le Natsu dans le verre n'était pas le vrai. Elle haussa les épaules et continua de monter les marches.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour la sortir de là, Elaine, demanda Kana, sobre.

\- Non je n'ai aucun pouvoir là bas. Il faudra juste attendre.

Un brouhaba s'éleva. Les mages s'abattaient entre eux cherchant la raison de l'arrestation d'Erza.

\- Silence !, hurla Makarof.

\- Nous allons rester ici et attendre le jugement d'Erza.

...

Quand Erza et Natsu revinrent, Elaine jouait avec Groot. Elle était parti se changer chez elle puis était revenu aussitôt.

Natsu demanda un autre duel à Erza mais elle déclina. Elle se rapprocha du balcon en entendant quelques bâillement. Ils commencèrent à s'endormir un à un. Luxus apparu à ce moment là. Mistgun faisait encore des siennes.

Quand il prit une quête il leva la tête et regarda Elaine. Elle et Luxus semblait être les seuls debout. Mistgun avait toujours trouvé cette fille bizarre. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle le regardait sans une once de fatigue dans le regard ? Et comment arrivait elle aussi bien à résister à son sort ?

Il brisa leur échange de regard en partant.

Elaine descendit aussitôt et réveilla Mirajane. Cette dernière la regarda avec des yeux légèrement embrumé.

\- Mistgun ?

\- Un des hommes les plus fort de la guilde.

\- Il nous endort parce qu'il n'aime pas qu'on voit qu'on voit son visage, continua Grey.

\- C'est suspect.

\- Seul le vieux a déjà vu son visage.

\- Non ! Moi je sais à quoi il ressemble, protesta Luxus.

Les gens se rapprochèrent de lui et commencèrent à parler avec lui. Natsu proposa un duel à Luxus. Celui déclina en en profitant pour jeter une pique à Erza. Elaine eut un ricanement qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de Mirajane. Elle leva les mains en l'air en s'excusant puis elle prit un bonbon et le fourra dans sa bouche. Elle remonta.

\- Pourquoi ne monterait tu pas plutôt, proposa Luxus.

\- Ça me va.

Il bondit vers le premier étage mais se fit attraper par la gigantesque main du Maître.

\- Tu ne peux pas monter, pas encore.

Luxus éclata de rire en voyant la scène.

\- Arrête ça, murmura Elaine, gênée.

Il se calma et parti s'asseoir. Il l'invita de faire de même.

\- Je dois rendre visite à Greta demain. Tu viendras ?, fit Elaine, avec de l'espoir dans sa voix.

Il hocha la tête et elle souria tout en buvant son thé au citron.

Ils jouent aux échecs et il y eut beaucoup d'égalité entre eux mais elle avait toujours plus de victoires que lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils jouaient.

C'est grâce à son intelligence qu'elle est souvent appelé au conseil de la magie.

Leur parti d'échec se solda en une défaite de Luxus. Elaine sautilla de joie.

...

Elaine venait d'émerger d'un sommeil de plomb. Sûrement dû aux événements précédents. Dès qu'elle se leva en baillant et en lançant un sourire à Luxus, la voix de Mirajane s'éleva:

\- Maître ! Une des S-Quest à disparu.

Une S-Quest ? Elle cligna des yeux puis se leva en s'approchant du tableau où était affiché les missions. Comme si cela allait lui donner une quelconque réponse. Luxus est là, de même qu'Erza. Il est évident que ce n'est pas Mistgun ou Gildarts.

\- Qui était assez bête pour en voler ?, s'éleva la voix de Wakaba.

Elle regarda dans la salle et son sang se glaça. Il manquait…

\- Un chat !

* * *

 **Eh voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre.**

 **Ces trois premiers chapitres sont là pour vous habituer à Elaine et essayer de réfléchir à comment elle réagit dans certains moments. Pour vous mettre dans sa peau. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action ou autre mais cela se passera dans le prochain chapitre. Le prochain chapitre est évidemment celui de l'île de Galuna.**

 **Reste à savoir si elle ira ou non ? Et si elle rejoignait la mission quel sera son rôle.**

 **Faire une fiction sur Fairy Tail est assez délicat car c'est dur de changer le cours des choses et surtout de suivre celui présent dans l'animé. Mais je ferais tout pour aller loin.**

 **Je ne sais pas jusqu'où j'irais dans les aventures de Fairy Tail. J'ai pas envie que ce que j'écris dépende toujours de l'anime, c'est pour cela qu'il y aura des chapitres hors-contexte, pour un peu de changement.**

 **Et il y'a aussi l'animé/manga Fairy Tail qui a prit fin il n'y a pas longtemps. Bien que j'aime beaucoup plus Naruto et One Piece, je suis assez déçue de Fairy Tail n'ait pas durer plus longtemps. Mais voilà après la mort de Zeref il n'y a plus de but. Puisqu'il est le "méchant " principal.**

 **D'ailleurs il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai découvert un animé phé-no-mé-nal. Il s'appelle Ajin. C'est une vrai merveille et je vous le conseille fortement.**

 **Bon voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Alors on se dit au chapitre prochain.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
